1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robot claws, and particularly to a robot claw for industrial automation.
2. Description of Related Art
A robot claw may clamp a workpiece and fasten the workpiece to a particular location of a machine table for machining the workpiece. After the workpiece has been machined, the robot claw again clamps the workpiece to remove the workpiece. However, if a workpiece must be intricately loaded in a tray in a very specific or particular orientation and the clamping accuracy of the robot claw cannot be adjusted, it is difficult for a robot claw to clamp the workpiece and hold it steadily on the machine table.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.